


in golden laurels (flush me a sweet shade of red)

by gabriphales



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: gabriel has to reprimand aziraphale in rome
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	in golden laurels (flush me a sweet shade of red)

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes u just gotta be kinky when ur boss smacks ur ass dont we all relate

"robes up," gabriel tells him. "over the bed, sit still for me."

aziraphale shamefully does as he's told, arms crossed for his face to bury in as he hides a beet red flush away. he's furious, furious and guilty - and _humiliated,_ for that matter. what kind of angel gets themselves into this situation over and over again, knowing exactly what's in store for them at the end of every ever-looping cycle? 

gabriel taps the edge of the paddle against his thigh, hums a quiet, bored tune. as if he's in any need of further entertainment, entirely uninterested in aziraphale's reprimand. aziraphale's rather tempted to snap banter back at him, _'if you're so tired of this, why don't you let me off for once?'_ he keeps his tongue pinched quiet between teeth, shutting up all complaints.

"now remember," gabriel's hand rests atop the smooth mound of a trembling cheek, stroking with his thumb. aziraphale quite nearly hates that more than he hates the whole rest of this monthly debacle - sometimes weekly, if he's been particularly bad. being touched like that, _soothed_ before the storm. it's too much, too embarrassing. he wants to shroud away from gabriel's sight completely, thankful for how his arms cover hot, silk-sweet tears as they dribble down to his chin.

"this hurts me more than it hurts you." gabriel tells him - a claim aziraphale's forced to sorely doubt. the first clap of wood against skin is easy, cautious. gabriel's warming him up to it. he alternates with simple taps across both cheeks, making sure to keep note of which one he hit last, lest he rough aziraphale up too soon in the game for his tastes. aziraphale whimpers, tasting salt in his mouth, tangy and mixed with spit. his own tears are getting the best of him, and he hasn't even been properly whapped yet. he's just waiting for it, brewing a painful, stiff rock of anticipation in his gut.

the air whistles when gabriel brings his paddle down, and the crack that follows is nothing short of _vicious,_ startling aziraphale almost as bad as it stings. pulsing, lukewarm pain settles in his backside, steadily heating up as gabriel smacks against him once more, making his flesh bounce in mortifying rhythm.

"please," aziraphale mutters, shaking his head in pitious display. "i can't - i can't,"

but even as his chest heaves with it, sharp inhales off kilter from any stable breathing pattern, _please_ isn't the safeword - gabriel can keep going. he rains hell upon aziraphale's sensitive buttocks, slapping towards his soft, slick-stained thighs as well. with a careful motion, he pulls his legs ever so slightly apart, just enough to get a good smack or two across vulnerable, unprotected flesh. and aziraphale prays, he _prays_ that gabriel won't notice, that he won't take the time to see. the filthy proof of his arousal, throbbing in tune with every hit. his swollen cunt getting hotter by the second, puffy and red, desperate for an attention that isn't coming. (and _shouldn't,_ he reminds himself.)

"it _hurts,_ " aziraphale cries, sniffling down a wet, shameful plea for more. "you're hurting me."

"you asked for it," gabriel smacks him again, harder this time, and it feels like cold steel against aziraphale's burning skin. "almost makes me think you like this, with how often you get yourself into trouble."

aziraphale's frame stiffens, his breath collapses on a fatal gasp. sheer, nauseatingly pure embarrassment rolls through him, upturning his stomach like an upset sea, and making his whole body shake. he hears the paddle fall to the ground, and feels gabriel's hands on his back, along his shoulders, rubbing and shushing and pulling his robes down.

"i'm sorry, i didn't mean to frighten you. was just a joke, not an accusation, i promise i wouldn't - " 

but gabriel sees aziraphale's open eyes then, watches his quivering stare, and he can't ignore the fragile _'please,'_ aziraphale gives him. he's like a fever aching to be cooled, wrought with torrid temperature. his hips are shivering from the effort to hold still, keep from rutting onto the edge of the bed. gabriel can't deny himself any longer.

"on your back," he orders. "spread your legs for me. let me see."

aziraphale hurries to do as he's told, raising his legs with hands hooked under his knees, holding them fully parted.

gabriel centers in on him like a hungry predator, eager to feast upon clean, ripe flesh. he leans in closer, his breath hot where it tickles against aziraphale's skin. he licks at his pudgy thighs, drawing a flat, firm tongue down to his core. aziraphale flinches at the first kiss - it's gentle, merciful, _chaste._ a holy exclamation laid upon his modesty, seeking out more of him to indulge in.

"you're so sweet," gabriel hums, trailing the tip of his tongue up aziraphale's leaking hole, and daring to press inside. tempting his boundaries, tasting him from the inside. it makes aziraphale shudder, too weak to even lift a hand and trap his high, brittle whines. 

"please," he appeals, clawing at gabriel's grey-brown locks. " _please,_ deeper, put it deeper."

gabriel obliges him, nestling in until his nose was nudging at aziraphale's clit, rubbing against him there. aziraphale sobs from it, taut in the back of his throat, trying to seek out as much pleasure as he possibly could from the encounter. surely, any reason why gabriel might want to have him like this is beyond his senses - this could be a one-time opportunity, better to get the most from it while he still can.

rolling him on his stomach, gabriel gropes aziraphale's bruised, pinkened cheeks. pulling them spread, he lays another array of spanks across tender, virgin skin. right atop his hole, feeling it clench and flutter with each breath of contact. aziraphale makes an utterly _wrecked_ sound, kicking his feet as he fruitlessly scrabbles for respite. gabriel holds him down without even trying, gabriel has such control over his body, his movements, _everything._ aziraphale can hardly bear it. he's aching, he's aching, he cries out - 

and with the faint snap of seemingly distant fingers, a miracled orgasm washes through him. keeping him wasted, wet, dripping on his ruined robes. when he looks back over his shoulder, gabriel is nothing but pleased. locked in a heavy, lecherous gaze that weighs on aziraphale's chest like lead.

"i think," gabriel mutters, grinning to himself. "i ought to punish you like this more often."

aziraphale _shakes._

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @enricks


End file.
